


Voyeuristic Tendencies - or one of Erik Lehnsherr's (not so guilty) pleasures

by ximeria



Series: 2017 Bimonthly Shorts (x-men AUs) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: For reasons that which don't need exploring at this juncture, Charles ends up in a hand-to-hand combat session at SHIELD. Erik so doesn't mind other people watching. Not at all. Why should he?He'senjoying the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this - apart from the image in my head of Erik enjoying the show and everyone else joining in.

"They always underestimate him," Steve mumbled to himself. Erik just grinned. He couldn't agree more.

In the middle of the floor, on the mat, Charles was barely breaking sweat, holding down a SHIELD agent. With the self control that never failed to make Erik hot under the collar, he let go and took a few steps back, allowing the man to stand back up.

Sam Wilson walked up to stand on the other side of Steve, casting a curious look in Erik's direction.

"But you'd think they'd have at least heard enough rumours to know better," Steve continued with a shake of his head.

"I underestimated him the first time as well," Erik replied. The agents weren't bad, just not quite up to par with Charles' skills in hand-to-hand. "They shouldn't feel too bad about it." Charles should be proud that Erik could be nice and Erik felt that he should notice - even if he was busy wiping the floor with the next agent who thought they could take him.

"How did that end?" Steve asked curiously.

Erik grinned to himself, his memory flipping back to the first time he'd been stupid enough to think he could best Charles one-on-one. It had been glorious. "I got well and truly laid." Getting Charles riled up and letting him dominate the bedroom was one of Erik's favourite pastimes.

Well, bedroom and anywhere else - Erik wasn't picky. It was a thing that occasionally landed them both in hot water with either Brian or Logan. Or both.

Steve sighed deeply. "This isn't foreplay you know, Lehnsherr." He didn't sound particularly condemning. If anything, his voice had the kind of patient fondness that Erik had learned to treasure in their friendship. If anything, Steve Rogers had a subtle sense of humour and Erik had long since figured out that he could say little that would rattle the man.

Shrugging, Erik turned his attention to the mat again where yet another agent was circling Charles. "I beg to differ," he replied, feeling the buzz from Charles who never failed to enjoy himself when training.

Wilson's eyes widened slightly as he leaned forward a little to look past Steve. "What?"

Before Erik could answer him beyond the snigger from Steve, they were interrupted as Tony joined them.

"Are you two assholes at it again?" he asked, mock glaring at Erik. By now they were more or less capable of being civil with each other, even if Erik didn't want Tony to grow complacent, so he tended to still push him around when he felt like it.

Just because he could. This time, though, he just grinned widely at Tony. Of course that was the moment when Charles was turning his attention on them, and the mental reprimand made Erik wince. The look on Tony's face told Erik that Charles had struck the both of them.

Steve, who was, always good at catching minute details, turned to Sam, to explain. "Charles is not just very good in hand-to-hand he can also multitask and has his boyfriend on a very short leash."

"So whipped," Tony commented with a snort.

Erik, never one to be let Tony win, just sighed theatrically with a soft smile on his face. "And chained and tied and-"

Tony shot him a horrified look.

"Are they always like this?" Sam asked, looking more than a little impressed. "Not that it's a bad thing putting that expression on Stark's face," he added, giving Erik a sloppy salute.

"Erik excels in making Tony uncomfortable."

They turned to find Natasha leaning against the open door. She nodded at Erik, who tilted his head in return. Her, he liked. No nonsense and one of the few people he'd seen best Charles on the mat.

"Me?" she said, "I just like to come down here when the little professor's here - you're never too old to learn new tricks." She winced as another agent hit the mat. "That was sloppy, Charles."

"I do apologize, Miss Romanoff," Charles called back.

"Just don't let it happen again," she called back, coming over to stand next to Erik. "It must be quite a sight to behold when the two of you spar," she mused.

"Well, let's just say we're not allowed to do it where anyone can come across us," Erik replied, relishing in the noise from Stark. He still, even if Charles tried halfheartedly to tell him no, tried to ambush Charles on a regular basis. Wouldn't do for the man to stop expecting the unexpected. Hell, if Charles wanted to, he could easily enough suss out when Erik was on the prowl.

The fact that he didn't, only told Erik that it was more than welcome and he knew that Charles liked surprises. Well, liked might be a strong word. He enjoyed it when Erik surprised him, it seemed, which Erik was very pleased with. So he tried not to get too predictable.

Maybe it was time he planned out something romantic. Charles-centric romantic. Erik had never asked Charles about past relationships, but he had the feeling that Charles hadn't had much in the way of focused romance aimed at him. Erik might not be a traditional romantic, but he knew what Charles liked.

As Charles knew what Erik liked. He licked his lips as he cocked his head to the side and enjoyed the view of Charles' backside as he bested another agent.

"Professor, please leave me with some uninjured agents," Coulson called as he walked along the path behind them. "If you leave me none, I'll have to ask Fury to borrow you and your team again and I'm not entirely sure that would be healthy for any of us."

Charles' laughter broke the low chatter in the room where most of the agents were busy staring at Charles taking out agent after agent.

"Fury would never sign off on that, because you know you won't get me without my shadow," he called back, before taking on the agent in front of him.

Coulson rounded the lineup and shook his head at Erik. "No, for some reason Fury doesn't like working with Mr. Lehnsherr. So odd when you consider his sunny disposition."

Steve made a noise that told Erik he was trying hard not to laugh out loud. Erik was going to let him have this one. Oh well, there wasn't anything he could say to that, now was there? Just because Fury felt he was too juvenile. Wasn't like it was Erik's fault.

Most of the time it was Stark's.

The end


End file.
